totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
Bob, labelled the 'Big Dumb Guy' '''was a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and was member of Team Himalayas. Profile Bob is, well, stupid. He's actually pretty well liked despite that, except for a few people annoyed by him, who are dumbfounded as to how no one seems to notice the mayhem he inevitably causes. His parents are pretty oblivious to it all, and somehow believe he's the smartest one in his class. It seems genetic. ﻿Personality Bob is, to put it lightly, not very intelligent. He refers to himself mostly in third person and has a hard time telling if somebody is insulting him. Despite his obvious lack of intelligence he is quite a friendly and nice guy. Bob is good friends with George and Yancy; he was upset when the latter was voted off. His insults are also quite childish and silly. Coverage Bob was the fifteenth camper to arrive in A is for Arrival; he introduces himself with his catchphrase (Hi, I'm Bob!). He blushed when Danille flirted with him. He was one of the first to use the confessional and repeated his catchphrase. During the first challenge he went to look for boxes with Danielle, Frederique, George and Percy. Bob, along with Percy, got stuck in Todd's hole trap though Bob threw a box up to Danielle. Bob and Percy managed to get out later though. During conversation Bob seemingly believes girls have cooties and that sex is gross though Percy tries to convince him otherwise. Bob runs over Percy upon seeing two boxes. Bob escapes the Punishment Shack and ends up on Team Himalayas. In You cannot beat Air Man! Bob becomes friends with George after asking if George needs help finding his way around. Bob asks George a few questions such as 'can he fly' or if he 'sees black'. This marks the beggining of their friendship. During the challenge Bob says he likes Leanne less than his other team mates because Leanne was being pretty nasty. Bob also asks if Leanne is a guy or a girl as he can't remember. Bob is eliminated from the challenge by Lindsay after getting distracted by George's bubble shield weapon. Team Himalayas ends up losing which Bob on the chopping block. Nobody votes for Bob and he recieves the second Alphabet block. He, like almost all the team, voted for Leanne. In A little help Bob chose Bridgette as his favorite contestant. Because Bridgette ending up working with Candice he was instead paired up to work with Trent and glomped him. Bob didn't do anything for the rest of the episode but was eliminated off screen in the cliff jump. Team Himalayas came second so Bob was safe. In C Is For Dr. Clause Bob eats the hotdog bait of Todd's laser in one bite; the trap doesn't go off on him. Later at the Bonfire ceremony he votes for Candice though it is unknown why. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Bob has no lines and does nothing of importance. As his team comes second he is safe. In Factor Phobia Bob, while under the influence of truth syrum, admits he is scared of math and that it's hard. Later on during the challenge he eats a rock while thinking its a pancake; he says it is 'stale' and thw worst pancake he's ever had. During the Bonfire Ceremony he votes for Danielle and recieves no votes. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Bob says he will 'save' the cookie that Izzy threw and eats it off the ground. At the Bonfire Ceremony he once again votes for Danielle. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Bob drools at the sight of the chickens and doesn't notice Yancy speaking to him. He covers his eyes when Yancy begins killing the chickens and is terrifeid at thew thought of them pecking out his eye. When Jennie tells him that they won't hurt him Bob grabs an awe to help yancy. He is then seen io the cofnessiona covered in cuts and bruises calling Jennie a 'big, fat, ugly liar'. He later is impressed at Yancy's chicken killing skills and says Danielle is probably off doing something selfish. He once again votes for Danielle at the ceremony but Yancy is voted out. Bob is later seen sobbing in the confessional about the loss of his friend. In Triskaidekaphobia Bob calls Danielle a poopy head. When Danielle says he'll soon be voted off Bob determindly says he isn't gonig to lose. He also seems to believe he is smart and not stupid. During the challeneg George lands on him after he falls out of the sky from the bottomless pit; he says he's in pain when his team mates all sit on him. Bob attempts to face his fear of math; he is unable to solve inergration and simple addition. When he sees long division he runs away screaming. Despite not being able to face his fear Team Himalayas comes second so Bob scrapes through to the next day. In Sandcastle Hassle Bob calls Danielle a 'meanie poopie head'. He also says Courtney is mean and asks if Ophelia is making fun of him. During the challenge Bob wants to help Ophelia make a sandcastle; he ends up annoying her and she hogties him. Later on he makes a tiny crappy sandcastle by himself while Ophelia makes an AWESOME giant sandcastle. He walks away sadly when Ophelia says hers is better (which it is). Todd easily manipulates Bob into blowing up Ophelia's sandcastle. This causes Ophelia to strange Bob and Team Himalayas to lose the challenge. Bob tries to convince Danielle and George to vote out Ophelia but ends up admitting what he did. Because of this Bob is voted off. However, the ejection in the seat doesn't work. Izzy would have let Bob take the boat of losers but he annoyed her by repeatedly asking why; thus Izzy makes Bob sit in another seat and he is sent flying and screaming into the air. Trivia *Bob is one of two overweight guys (the other being Walter). Frank has admitted Walter is heavier than Bob. *Originally Bob was going to be called Billybob. *Bob is the lowest ranking conterstant who made it to a double didget episode. *Bob eats practically anything; he even tried to eat a rock because it 'looked like a pancake'. *Bob is the only brunette haired guy on Team Himalayas. *Bob often refers to himself in the third person. *Bob's catchpharse is, "Hi, I'm Bob!" *Bob's most commonly used insult is "Poopy Head". Quotes ''"Katrina's nice, Danielle's a poopy head." ''Chapter 18.' "''Hi, I'm Bob." 'Bob's first line- Chapter 1.' Gallery Bob oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Bob in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Himalayas